


Премилый дом

by rozhanna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Джейсон и без того догадывался, что рано или поздно придётся вернуться в Готэм.





	Премилый дом

Джейсон не привык сожалеть о том, что сделано.

И о том, что следовало бы сделать, об упущенных возможностях, которые уже не вернутся. Он не скучает по Готэму, насквозь пропахшему фабричными отбросами и собачьей мочой.

Он счастлив в Аризоне — от яркого солнца с непривычки болят глаза. В Сан-Франциско, где туман окутывает бульвары, а Рой менее чем в полушаге от того, чтобы заработать себе язву желудка (Рой заявляет с набитым ртом, что гамбургеры в заведении на углу — лучшее, что он пробовал в жизни).

Джейсон счастлив в дождливом Сиэтле.

В лужах плавают яркие пятна — отражения светящихся вывесок и зонтов, устилающих улицы. Преступники, бандиты, воры — всегда и всюду один и тот же стандартный набор, уже давным-давно набивший оскомину. Никаких больных на всю голову ублюдков, наряжающихся в дурацкие маскарадные костюмы.

Ничего, что напоминало бы о Готэме.

Иногда он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. 

В квартире, которую он снимает на городской окраине, есть зеркало — старое и мутное, одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы увидеть все гематомы, оставшиеся от последней встречи с Брюсом. Ни одна из полученных травм не представляет угрозы — и это должно бы радовать, но Джейсон бьёт кулаком по стеклу, от удара разбегается сетка мелких трещин.

Он выходит из ванной, наспех натягивает на себя рубашку с курткой, за поясом — пистолеты. Ливень хлещет по черепицам крыш и стеклам окон, вдоль улиц текут ручьи. Сколько бы он ни пытался этого отрицать, Готэм оставил на нём свой неповторимый отпечаток. Кровь намертво въедается в кожу — и смыть её непросто.

«Убийство во благо — это всё ещё убийство», — в ушах словно бы звучит голос Брюса.

Джейсон растягивает губы в ухмылке.

Он не усвоил некоторых уроков — и этого в том числе, но у него нет проблем с арифметикой. Поступиться несколькими отморозками ради спасения других жизней?

Проще простого.

В конце концов, он никогда не был примером для подражания.

Кто угодно, только не он.

✗ ✘ ✗

На самой периферии зрения мелькает алое пятно — мелькает и исчезает, поэтому Джейсон не выглядит удивлённым при виде Тима на следующее утро.

Круги и зигзаги ярких цветов киснут в лужах, расползаясь в бесформенную кашу под ногами в светлых кроссовках. На землю лениво падает мелкий дождь, пока Тим заслоняется ладонью от остального мира, пытаясь лёгкой трусцой добежать до полотняного навеса, защищающего от дождя четыре пластиковых столика.

Он вымок весь, пряди мокрых волос липнут ко лбу и щекам, Джейсон выдыхает сигаретный дым, чуть-чуть запрокинув голову назад.

— Тебя непросто было найти, — Тим прячется под навес, отбросив со лба мокрые пряди. — Я удивлён.

— У тебя это получилось. Мои поздравления.

Тим кажется здесь чужим. 

На его губах сияет самодовольная улыбка, которую Джейсон не забывал никогда. Сердце стучит неровно, всё сильнее и громче — каждый удар отдаётся в груди.

— Ты сомневался в моих способностях?

— Позёр. 

Джейсон не говорит Тиму уходить и не приглашает остаться.

Он просто впускает его в свою жизнь.

✗ ✘ ✗

Нужно прояснить кое-что — они не друзья и никогда ими не станут.

Больше не враги — это так.

И даже никогда ими не были, если вдуматься, Джейсону сложно охарактеризовать возникшую между ними связь.

В большинстве случаев Тим просто появляется в его жизни, они работают вместе, вместе обедают в какой-нибудь забегаловке неподалёку, занимаются сексом от случая к случаю — страстно и разнузданно, но всё и всегда заканчивается одинаково — Тим так же легко исчезает наутро, как любая волна отступает обратно — к морю. 

Ничего особенного, правда?

Совсем ничего.

Но вот загвоздка — к этому можно привыкнуть.

✗ ✘ ✗

— Ты питаешься фастфудом?

Тим перешагивает через пустую коробку из-под пиццы и скомканные упаковки, разбросанные повсюду вещи.

— Попробуй убедить Роя, что гамбургеры из Кэрролса не самое лучшее, что есть на свете.

Тим слегка усмехается:

— Он не пробовал выпечку Альфреда.

Не согласиться с ним нельзя.

Джейсон смотрит на него украдкой, неловко отводит глаза от спутанных волос и по-птичьему заострившегося лица. Тим красив, но его красота мягкая, не бьющая в глаза. Её скрадывают сутулость, опущенные плечи. Иссиня чёрные круги — синяки под глазами.

И всё из-за дерьма, навалившегося в последнее время.

— Ты вроде бы умер, — голос Джейсона звучит неуверенно. Не было официального извещения, но он получал приглашение на похороны.

На похороны или на свадьбу. Одно из двух.

— Это не совсем так, — Тим морщит лоб. — Это долгая история. И я не уверен, что мне следует её рассказывать.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, — Джейсон открывает холодильник, ища банку пива, — я мог бы упомянуть твоё имя в мемуарах, которые издам ближе к старости. 

Смешок поднимается по горлу Тима и вылетает изо рта.

Его кадык дёргается, и взгляд Джейсона невольно скользит по уродливому рубцу. Рваная линия шрама уходит вниз, за воротник желтоватого свитера и бледно-голубой рубашки.

Джейсон знает об этом шраме всё — от и до.

Он всё ещё помнит металл, приятно холодящий ладонь. Воспоминания обжигают не хуже раскалённых углей, под рёбрами возникает неприятное ощущение.

— С возвращением, Тимбо.

Он даже понятия не имеет, почему всё складывается так и только так.

Почему Тим вдыхает в него жизнь, едва тронув пальцем.

Они не говорят о Брюсе.

Они не говорят о Готэме.

Изредка — о Юных Титанах, ещё реже — о Стефани.

Это не даёт забыть о главном, что Тим не принадлежит ему и никогда не будет.

Тим уйдёт рано или поздно — это только вопрос времени, но сейчас он здесь, податливый и жаждущий. И ничего больше не имеет значения, пока Джейсон наклоняется к нему, больно кусает в шею, пока грубо сжимает ягодицы и перекатывает набухшую горошину соска между губами.

Они наслаждаются сексом и большую часть времени просто не вылезают из постели.

Проливные дожди затягиваются на целую неделю.

✗ ✘ ✗

Рой кажется бледнее обычного.

— У меня две новости — одна плохая, другая ещё хуже. С какой начнём, Сойка?

Не проходит и суток, как новости оказываются на первых страницах городских газет под огромными заголовками. Бургеры из человечины — это что-то новенькое, Джейсон издаёт сухой смешок, не без веселья наблюдая за тем, как от лица Харпера отливает кровь.

— Подожди, — обрывает его Тим. — Мы сегодня там завтракали?

Одно мгновение он стоит неподвижно, прежде чем сорваться с места и ринуться в ванную комнату, зажав рот ладонью.

— О, — губы Джейсона округляются, но в его глазах плещется чистое, ничем не замутненное веселье. Пожалуй, что-то от Готэма есть в каждом из городов. Даже в тех, что имеют славу райского уголка.

Он практически не скучает по дому.

Ну, может если только чуть-чуть.

✗ ✘ ✗

Хорошо.

Отбросив шутки в сторону, Джейсону всё-таки есть о чём сожалеть.

Это никак не касается Готэма, никак не касается Брюса, никак не касается его дурацких правил, к чёрту.

Тим уже домывает последнюю кружку, споласкивает её в проточной воде и оборачивается назад. На нём растянутая футболка и чуть приспущенные пижамные штаны, у Джейсона заготовлено с десяток фраз, но сейчас они кажутся особенно дурацкими.

— Прости, — произносит он.

Тим непонимающе моргает.

— Ну, знаешь. За всё дерьмо, которое было между нами.

Это оказывается сложнее, чем Джейсон думал.

Они оба перешагнули через горечь прошлого, отпустив все обиды. Возвращаться к ним не имеет смысла, но что-то внутри него просится наружу, стремясь закрепиться в словах. Однажды он сорвал с груди Тима запачканную в крови нашивку, Брюс отплатил ему той же монетой — ощущение, мягко говоря, не из приятных.

— Я был придурком — это правда. Сломал тебе пару рёбер.

— Разве что самую малость, — Тим вытирает руки бумажным полотенцем, — и в любом случае, это осталось в прошлом.

— Точно, в прошлом.

— Впрочем... — Тим резко замолкает. — Возможно, ты прав.

— Не будь таким бессердечным, малыш.

— Ты был невыносим.

— И как я без тебя жил все эти годы, — ёрничает Джейсон, но очаровательная улыбка по-прежнему играет на его губах всё то время, пока Тим сражается с кофеваркой не на жизнь, а на смерть, смешно хмуря брови.

Может, Джейсон и не заслужил прощения, но если бы он только мог остановить время и остаться в этом мгновении навсегда, как в снежном шаре, то не колебался бы ни секунды.

И до чего же легко, оказывается, подхватить Тима под бёдра, отнести в спальню.

Тот издаёт протяжный стон и выгибается, прижимаясь теснее к его затвердевшему члену — этого достаточно, чтобы потерять голову.

— Чёрт, — Джейсон целует его плечо, ключицу, затем кусает, низко зарычав. Он хочет лишь одного, чтобы Тим не мог думать ни о ком, кроме него, ощущениях, вызванных жадными прикосновениями пальцев. — Я всё ещё хочу изучить каждый сантиметр твоего тела, птенчик.

Но самое прекрасное чувство во всей Вселенной — это Тим, движущийся навстречу удовольствию. В комнате пахнет сексом. Диким, необузданным, сводящим с ума. Тим мгновенно обвивает талию Джейсона ногами, смыкает пятки на его пояснице, их губы всего в паре дюймов друг от друга.

Он почти достигает оргазма, ему нужно всего лишь одно прикосновение к изнывающему члену, всего одно короткое движение руки. 

Его ресницы трепещут. 

По всему телу, подобно урагану, проносится первая волна удовольствия, когда он запрокидывает голову назад с беззвучным стоном, изливаясь Джейсону в руку.

— Вот так, — успокаивающе шепчет Джейсон ему на ухо, плавно толкаясь внутрь, — мне нравится смотреть, как ты кончаешь.

С жадностью впитывать каждое слово, каждое движение.

Тим дышит тяжело, по его вискам катятся мелкие капельки пота — растянутый, тёплый и влажный, Джейсон знает, что всё это — благодаря ему. Не сдерживаясь, он целует рваный рубец, пересекающий шею, потом поднимается выше и накрывает губы Тима своими.

С каждым разом ему всё сложнее напоминать себе, что это всего лишь секс.

✗ ✘ ✗

Тим уезжает два дня спустя.

Натягивает свитер, пальто, суёт ноги в кроссовки.

С болезненной чёткостью Джейсон осознаёт, что уже не сможет не думать о нём, но впереди маячит старая добрая мафия и всё понемногу возвращается на свои круги, к привычной жизни.

Или что-то вроде того.

Сиэтл остаётся далеко позади, всего лишь точкой на огромной карте, только легче от этого почему-то не становится.

✗ ✘ ✗

Песок скрипит на зубах.

Едва ли не половина пути приходится на трассу, идущую вдоль хребтов Невады.

— Может, это не моё дело, — говорит Рой как бы между прочим, останавливаясь у обочины, — но разве фишка не в том, чтобы попробовать?

Джейсону нечем защититься. Совершенно нечем. Всё это время он смотрел в окно, иногда лишь откидывая голову на спинку сиденья и прикрывая глаза.

— С пистолетами я справляюсь куда лучше, — он вяло взмахивает ладонью. — И почему мы вообще говорим об этом? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты давал мне советы.

— Просто не думал, что ты нуждаешься в них.

— Нет, абсолютно точно — нет.

Романтические признания не его сильная сторона.

Это глупо.

В последний раз нечто подобное происходило в жизни Джейсона лет пять назад, пока не закончилось полным и абсолютным провалом. У него нет никаких шансов. Ни одного шанса на десять миллиардов.

У Тима есть девушка — симпатичная блондинка с мягкими чертами лица, весьма женственная.

— Как закончишь с делами, позвони мне.

Песок ярко искрится в лучах утреннего солнца, когда он прощается с Роем на дороге. Вдалеке виднеются холмы и ничего больше. Отсалютовав рукой на прощание, Джейсон закидывает сумку на плечо. Автобусы ходят здесь крайне редко, но парочка сможет подбросить его до ближайшего города.

— Carpe diem, — улыбается Рой. — Ты не сможешь всё время убегать, Сойка. 

По правде говоря, Джейсон только об этом и думает.

Хотя сам не осознаёт своих истинных желаний: они почти неощутимы. В отличие от солнца, висящего над горизонтом неровной ослепительной кляксой.

Если бы он знал, что видит Роя в последний раз, то обошёлся без громких обещаний.

✗ ✘ ✗

Из всех людей, которых Джейсон никогда не хотел бы встретить снова, Брюс стоит наверху списка.

Вполне заслуженно.

Не так давно у них было рандеву на троих (с Кобблпотом в роли званого гостя), которое закончилось не самым лучшим образом: Брюс был в гневе.

Всё произошло шумно, со скандалом.

В новостях только и говорили, что о покушении на Пингвина. С тех пор прошло больше месяца, они с Брюсом ни разу не виделись, Джейсона вполне устраивает существующее положение дел. Устраивает ровно до тех пор, пока Брюс не находит его сам.

Он приносит очередную порцию дурных новостей — у судьбы скверное чувство юмора.

Джейсон не появляется на похоронах Роя.

Ни в церкви, ни на кладбище, когда тело придают земле. Смерть в их работе — вещь весьма заурядная и обыденная, он не знает никого, кто бы не умирал хотя бы раз за последний год. К этому надо быть готовым, когда надеваешь маску, только вот Джейсон успел кое-что пообещать ему напоследок.

Спустя полгода от Андерлайф не остаётся ни следа, кроме последней ниточки, тянущейся из одной жизни в другую.

✗ ✘ ✗

Конечно, Джейсон и без того догадывался, что рано или поздно придётся вернуться в Готэм, но сердце всё равно предательски сжимается в груди.

Все дороги должны где-то начинаться и где-то заканчиваться. Иногда они заканчиваются там же, где и берут своё начало. Проклятый город.

На Готэм опускается тёмная пелена ночи, холодный ветер бродит по пустынным улицам, небрежно швыряя под ноги случайных прохожих жалкие обрывки газет.

Ничего нового.

Джейсон стоит на самом краю крыши, когда позади раздаётся тихий шелест плаща. Едва уловимый, подобный шелесту увядших листьев. Фигура не произносит ни слова. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять очевидное: Дик обязательно бы ляпнул что-нибудь невпопад, Дэмиен полез в драку, ни в чём толком не разобравшись.

Только двое могут наблюдать за происходящим с такой невозмутимой молчаливостью, но у Брюса шаги тяжелее, их проще услышать.

Вес под центнер никогда не сравнится с шестьюдесятью килограммами.

— Если собираешься пригласить меня на ужин, то сейчас не самое лучшее время, — Джейсон криво ухмыляется, оглядываясь через плечо.

Тим только хмурится сильнее, не разделяя его чувство юмора. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Любуюсь прекрасным видом.

— И я должен на это купиться?

— Я не про окрестности, — Джейсон ухмыляется ещё шире — нарочно, чтобы Тима помучить.

Кажется, тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, Джейсон. И ты знаешь об этом.

— Брось, _Тимми_. Я был таким хорошим мальчиком. Никаких убийств, никаких пушек.

За всё недельное пребывание в Готэме он ни разу не переступил черту.

— Ещё немного, и я присоединюсь к любителям игр в песочнице, — весело продолжает Джейсон, склонив голову набок. — Как насчёт небольшого поощрения?

Тим до боли кусает губу, холодно взвешивая все факты.

А затем...

Затем он едва заметно кивает, совершенно не удивлённый.

— Хорошо, — и со вздохом достаёт грейферный пистолет, собираясь перебираться на крышу соседнего дома, — не делай ничего глупого. Я поговорю с Брюсом.

— Ага.

По правде говоря, Джейсон рассчитывал совершенно на другое — на минет, к примеру, но так тоже неплохо. Что-то подсказывает ему, что одного свидания теперь будет маловато.

Ничего нового, но всё-таки бывает приятно вернуться домой.


End file.
